With such devices a sorting of a plurality of mutually similar planar structures can take place, in such a way that a sequence of different planar structures corresponding to the number of dispensing chutes is assembled. In practice, such devices are used, for example, to assemble framed slides to form a specific picture sequence. There are in the individual dispensing chutes similar frames slides, and it can now be achieved with the device that a sequence of different slides corresponding to the number of dispensing chutes is assembled. This sequence is stacked, for example, in a stacking means following the device, or is introduced into a magazine.